Déserteur
by Oxytreza
Summary: USA, 1969. Un soldat est recruté dans l'armée contre son gré et décide de déserter jusqu'en suède, où un ancien ami d'enfance se trouve... :58, une goutte de 39: FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai

Rating : T

Disclaimer : UA dans les Etats-Unis des années 70, pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Rien à moi.

Déserteur

Partie 1

_Washington D.C., USA, 1969_

Une goutte de sueur quitta le bout du nez de Gojyo et alla s'écraser sur le sol dallé entre ses pieds nus. L'officier de recrutement en face de lui le fixait de haut en bas et de bas en haut, avant de regarder la fiche santé qu'avait établis les médecin du bureau.

« Vous avez toutes les conditions requises. Bienvenu dans l'armée, Monsieur Sha. »

Gojyo grogna.

« Et même si je vous dis que je suis un psychopathe bouffeur de foie, ça ne marchera pas ?

-Tant que vous avez vos deux jambes. Répliqua l'homme en appliquant le tampon officiel sur la fiche de Gojyo. »

Ça y était. Gojyo venait d'être recruté de force dans l'armée, pour participer à cette putain de guerre en Asie.

_Un mois plus tard…_

Gojyo jeta son sac sur son nouveau lit. Une couchette pourvue d'un matelas épais de trois centimètre maximum avec des barres de fer et des couvertures qui sentait le moisi. Il fusilla du regard le sac kaki qui avait roulé du lit et s'était écrasé sur le sol en béton.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit contre lui ?!

Il ramassa son sac et le posa violemment sur le matelas. Il venait d'arriver à la caserne de Seattle, après un voyage en car interminable de plusieurs heures, traversant tout le territoire américain, coincé entre une trentaine de gars paumés comme lui, tous vêtus de treillis informes. Ils avaient une soirée pour ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires qui leur étaient destinés.

Gojyo prit son portefeuille et en vida le contenu sur la couverture et s'assit à côté. La première chose qu'il jugeait bon de faire, c'était de mettre de l'ordre dans le pli de cuir bourré jusqu'aux coutures de choses inutiles. Et s'il avait quelque chose qui appartenait à quelqu'un, autant lui envoyer tout de suite, avant que ça ne soit impossible…

Gojyo jeta pas mal de papier où étaient inscrits des numéros de téléphone, des cartes de visite de restaurant ou de boutique, des paquets d'allumettes vide, ect…

Il retourna alors son portefeuille et quelques photos s'échappèrent d'un poche qu'il avait oubliée.

Il se pencha et les ramassa. Une photo de lui tout enfant et sa mère, morte dans un accident de voiture cinq ans plus tôt, une autre de ses potes de lycée et la troisième…

La troisième montrait deux jeunes adolescents assis sur un banc. Le premier était lui-même et l'autre…

Il avait oublié son nom. C'était pourtant son meilleur ami, quand ils étaient gosses, avant que Gojyo ne déménage avec sa famille pour DC. Le roux se gratta la tête en tenta se retrouver le nom du brun assis à côté de lui sur le cliché.

« Oh, Hakkai. » Fit soudainement une voix derrière lui. Il fit un bond et se retourna, l'air mauvais. Un garçon apparemment plus jeune que lui, environ dix-huit ans, les cheveux bruns clairs et les yeux candides, souriait en le regardant, un sourcil haussé.

Ses yeux clairs étaient plein de vie. Gojyo essaya de ne pas les imaginer complètement éteint par les horreurs de la guerre.

Il aboya presque : « Quoi ?

-Le type sur la photo. Je le connais. C'était mon voisin il y a de ça quelques années. Puis un an avant que les recrutements ne commencent, il a déménagé en Suède.

-En Suède ? Répéta Gojyo, interloqué ? Pourquoi en Suède ?

-Hakkai a toujours eu le don de sentir les saloperies venir. Je pense pas que ça été délibéré, mais la Suède est, par chance, un pays neutre. Bien que du fait qu'il soit américain, il a du être appelé au bureau.

Gojyo hocha la tête. Les souvenirs se remettaient peu à peu en place.

Hakkai avait été son voisin et ami, une sorte de gamin un peu décalé de la norme, toujours calme et solitaire. Pendant que les autres garçons du quartier jouaient au cow-boys et aux indiens, il lisait assis sur un banc. Comme Gojyo n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les lourdeaux, il s'était un jour assis à côté du brun et avait entamé la discussion.

Comme l'avait dit le jeune soldat, Hakkai avait toujours eu une sorte de don pour sentir les mauvais événement. Peut-être avait-il décidé de disparaître du territoire américain pour éviter d'aller au front…

Personne ne voulait y aller.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix du soldat, toujours debout à côté de lui :

-Je m'appelle Gokû Son. Dit-il en tendant la main, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Gojyo leva les yeux sur lui et serra la main tendue.

-Gojyo Sha.

Gokû sourit et posa ses fesses sur la couchette voisine gauche de Gojyo :

-On est voisin de chambrée, alors j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. » Ajouta-il en s'allongeant en travers du lit. Gojyo chercha une menace dans ces paroles, mais seul perçait la sincérité.

°°°°

Gojyo ne devait pas être envoyé au front dans l'immédiat. Il passait ses journées dans la salle de musculation et le soir, il réfléchissait en regardait la photo de lui et Hakkai.

Cette photo commençait à faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs et de sensations en lui. Il avait presque complètement oublié son ancien ami mais aujourd'hui, l'envie de plus en plus pressante de le revoir l'assaillait.

Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il ne resterait pas ici.

Il faisait tourner la photo jaunie lorsque Gokû bondit, comme à son habitude, derrière lui.

-Hey !

-Wha ! Nom de… Arrête de sauter derrière les gens comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit ! Râla Gojyo en reposant la photo. Gokû suivit du regard ses mains et fit un geste du menton.

-Tu la regarde souvent. Ça fait remonter de vieux souvenirs ?

-Plus ou moins. Mais surtout…

Gojyo se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux, l'air choqué. Il secoua la tête.

-Tu peux pas faire ça. Chuchota-t-il à toute vitesse

-Et pourquoi pas ? Gronda Gojyo sur le même ton et en roulant des yeux, vérifiant si personne ne les écoutait. Gokû secoua de nouveau la tête.

-C'est pas patriotique.

Gojyo haussa les épaules.

-Me dis pas que tu crois à cette merde. T'as envie d'aller patauger dans la boue sous les bombes ?

-Non. Mais on m'appelle au front, alors j'y vais. C'est une question de principe et d'honneur.

-Tss. N'importe quoi.

-Ce que tu veux faire est contraire à l'éthique. Tout le monde va te cracher à la geule si tu le fais.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fous. J'ai plus de famille, pas de vrais amis, et l'opinion publique, je me torche avec.

-Gojyo !

-C'est la vérité. J'ai pas envie de crever là-bas, j'suis encore trop jeune.

Il pointa du doigt le visage de son ancien ami sur la photo.

-Je vais aller chez lui. Je serais en paix.

-T'es complètement citré. Jamais tu le retrouveras dans un grand pays comme ça. Et si ça se trouve, il y est déjà au front, ou bien il a une famille, bla bla bla…

-Il avait une femme quand il est parti de votre rue ?

-Non. Une sœur, mais elle est allé vivre en Floride.

-Très bien.

-Il se souvient de toi ?...

-…J'en sais rien.

-T'as pas d'adresse, pas de numéro de téléphone, pas de plans, rien et tu crois pouvoir le retrouvé ? Complètement barjo.

Gojyo haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je vais étudier à la bibli. Même si c'est pas vraiment mon fort. Ricana-t-il. Gokû le considéra d'un air las. Il se leva et ajouta avant d'aller s'allonger sur sa couchette, dos à Gojyo :

-C'est de la folie. »

°°°°

Toute la semaine suivante, Gojyo la passa effectivement à la bibliothèque de la caserne, peu pourvue en livre (Elle n'aurait pas fait le bonheur d'Hakkai), mais lui fournissant toutes les infos nécessaires. Politique, langue, marché de la Suède.

Il établit sur des feuilles quadrillées qu'il gardait cachées dans son portefeuille, contre la photo d'Hakkai, un plan précis et numéroté étape par étape de ce qu'il voulait faire.

La semaine prochaine, il allait avoir sa première permanence. Il en profiterait pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il allait d'abords prendre un bus pour rejoindre Seattle. Puis il se changerait dans les toilettes des hommes et prendrait un autre bus pour Vancouver, et de là, un car pour retourner à DC. Et là, il prendrait l'avion pour aller en Suède.

Ensuite, il aviserait.

°°°°

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Gokû regardait tristement, assis en tailleur son amie en train de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac. Il y avait discrètement glissé un jean et un tee-shirt civil.

Le plus jeune soupira, ce qui fit lever la tête au roux. Sans ralentir la cadence, il dit d'un ton sec : « Je sais que tu désapprouves. Mais sache une chose. Je m'en fous. Je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi. T'as refusé, alors va te faire voir.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux soldats. Gojyo continuait de remplir son sac et quand il eut fini, il ferma avec un grand bruit de fermeture éclair. Il garda les yeux baissés sur le sac rebondi d'affaires jusqu'à ce que Gokû parle de nouveau.

-Je pars sur le front demain.

La tête de Gojyo fit un bond vers le yeux, les yeux exorbités. Gokû affichait une mine triste. Gojyo ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de bafouiller :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? T'aurais juste eu des remords, et t'aurais hésité. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Gojyo contempla longuement son ami. Celui-ci avait le regard déterminé et froid.

-Ok. Je t'enverrais une carte une fois arrivée.

-T'as intérêt. J't'en enverrais une du Nam.

-Ça marche. »

Et Gojyo jeta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

À suivre…

À vrai dire, que je suis largement inspiré d'un texte étudié en anglais. Bien que la fin sera très différente de cette fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux petites précision : quand je dis « Washington DC » ou « DC » tout court, je parle de la ville. Quand les Américains disent juste Washington, ils parlent de l'Etat.

Quand à la Suède, c'était un pays neutre pendant la Guerre Froide, d'où le fait que c'était une des destinations des déserteurs.

Déserteur 

Partie 2

Gojyo avait relevé ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posé son menton dessus. Il regardait par, la vitre embuée du bus le dehors enneigé de la rue en cette fin de décembre. Il était entouré de militaire, et un officier assis à côté de lui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Gojyo affichait une nonchalance aisée mais en vérité, il était terrifié.

Le bus qui faisait la navette entre la caserne et Seattle était bondé et moite. Gojyo fut plus qu'heureux lorsqu'il en descendit. Il se glissa jusqu'aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il enfila rapidement son jean et son tee-shirt. Il pris également soin de se couvrir les cheveux, trop voyants, avec un bonnet et remit son manteau. Il sortit dans le vent glacé et se plaça à l'arrêt de l'autre bus qui menait en centre ville.

Il faisait déjà nuit, malgré l'heure encore tôt. Gojyo se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche. Son plan commençait à se fissurer dans son esprit, et il n'était plus très sûr de lui. Et la peur de se faire prendre et punir (et la sanction était inévitablement la prison) s'infiltrait insidieusement en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres mais ne bougea pas.

°°°°

Arrivé à Seattle, il salua les autres soldats pour ne pas paraître trop suspect et se glissa dans les ruelles sombre. Il trouva un hôtel peu cher et demanda une chambre. La vielle dame au comptoir le jugea du regard avant de lui tendre une clé en grommelant un numéro.

Gojyo monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut presque dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il s'effondra sur le lit et s'autorisa à pousser un long, très long soupir de soulagement.

Le plus dur était derrière lui.

Un fou rire le pris et il mit quelques minutes à se calmer. Puis il retira son manteau et se mit en caleçon avant d'ouvrir les draps. Il comptait partit très tôt, et il fallait qu'il se repose.

°°°°

Quand l'aube commença à percer, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva prestement, s'habilla, quitta la chambre avec son sac et paya la note au comptoir.

Dehors, il faisait un froid de gueux. Il s'emmitoufla le plus possible dans son manteau et se dirigea à pas vifs vers la gare routière. Là, il prit un ticket pour Vancouver et alla se poser sur un banc en attendant le premier bus.

Celui-ci arriva environ un quart d'heure plus tard, aux alentours de six heures moins le quart.

Au moment où il s'assit, une vague de panique le submergea : il venait de se rappeler que sur le terrain des Etats-Unis, une liste de passagers autorisés avait été établie après que plusieurs déserteurs eurent été déclarés.

Il était sûrement fiché comme non-autorisé à prendre l'avion. Il tenta de se calmer et pris une grande inspiration.

Ses connaissances en géographie et histoires étaient nulles. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'écouter à l'école. Que pouvait-il faire ? Où pouvait-il prendre l'avion ?

« Vous allez voir de la famille, au Canada ? Demanda soudainement une voix rauque à côté de lui.

Il sursauta et tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas vu son voisin s'asseoir. C'était un homme sec et maigre, aux cheveux blonds brillants. Gojyo dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir répondre :

-Oui…Un frère.

L'homme hocha la tête et plissa les yeux. Le car s'était mis en route et Gojyo fit mine de bailler et de fermer les yeux.

Il posa la tête contre la vitre et ordonna ses pensées.

S'il pouvait, il l'embrasserait l'inconnu. Ce dernier venait de lui donner la solution à ses problèmes. Le Canada ! Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Vancouver était derrière la frontière et les listes de passager n'étaient pas en vigueur sur cette partie du continent ! Il lui suffisait d'aller à l'aéroport de Vancouver et de partir directement en Suède.

Rassuré, il s'endormit le visage contre la vitre.

°°°°

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le blond n'était plus à côté de lui. Il avait dû descendre entre Seattle et Vancouver.

Il s'étira et regarda par la vitre : le paysage s'enneigeait peu à peu. Il ne devait plus être très loin de sa destination. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le chauffeur pour lui demander les temps qu'il restait jusqu'à Vancouver.

« Plus qu'une demi-heure, m'sieur. » Répondit le chauffeur avec un gentil sourire. Gojyo hocha la tête en remerciement et sourit à son tour. Il alla se rasseoir et s'enfonça dans sa banquette.

À Vancouver, il faisait encore plus froid qu'à Seattle. Gojyo resserra son manteau autour de lui en grognant, les yeux se piquetant de larmes. La gare routière desservait directement l'aéroport, à son plus grand plaisir, il courut presque jusqu'à un comptoir d'embarquement et demanda un billet pour Stockholm. La jeune hôtesse vérifia ses listes d'embarquement et après un temps, dit :

« Le seul prochain vol avec des places disponibles sera à 8h30 ce soir, Monsieur. Le billet à quel nom ?

Gojyo hésita.

-Hogtey. Gojyo Hogtey.

Il avait dit un nom au hasard.

Elle hocha la tête et imprima le billet.

-Bon voyage, Monsieur Hogtey. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant le billet. Il hocha la tête et empocha le bout de papier cartonné.

°°°°

Stockholm était la ville la plus froide que Gojyo avait connu. De plus, la nuit était bien avancée et

La neige tombait à gros flocon. Pour la troisième fois, il resserra son manteau et la première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher un hôtel.

Il en trouva un pas cher dans une petite rue et dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit en s'endormit.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Gojyo. La neige avait cesser de tomber mais avait laissé un grand tapis duveteux d'un blanc immaculé là où les pieds ne le foulait pas. Gojyo bailla et s'étira devant la fenêtre.

C'est alors de sa condition le frappa de plein fouet.

Ça y est. Il avait déserté. Et ça avait été si facile ! Mais à présent, il était considéré comme ayant commis un délit. Il était fiché. Ou du moins, s'il ne l'était pas encore, il le serait bientôt. Si il se faisait prendre, il en avait pour quatre ans de prison. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que peut-être que cette putain de guerre serait finie, en quatre ans.

Il baissa les yeux sur la rue et pour la première fois aussi, il pensa au moyen de retrouver Hakkai.

Hakkai. Pendant ces dernières heures, il s'était presque effacé de sa mémoire, mais à présent, il y revenait grand V, et l'envie soudaine et dévorante de le revoir le pris à la gorge. Hakkai avait vraiment été un ami précieux.

Gojyo décida de prendre une douche, pour commencer. Sous le jet d'eau, il établit une façon de cherche son ami. En espérant que ça marche. Et que Hakkai soit disponible et ouvert. À vrai dire, ce plan était un peu fou. Mais Gojyo n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très raisonnable, finalement.

Il décida de commencer par la préfecture de police. Il s'y rendit après avoir petit-déjeuner.

Une fois là-bas, il demanda à l'accueil où devait-on s'adresser pour retrouver la trace de personne. Un policier peu aimable lui indiqua un bureau plus loin.

« Bonjour…

-Bonjour Monsieur. Vous désirez ?

Gojyo sortit la photo de sa poche.

-Je sais que c'est une vieille photo, mais je cherche cet homme…Cho Hakkai. Il est d'origine américaine.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Révéler son pays d'origine, alors qu'il était pile dans la zone d'âge pour être appelé sur le front semblait idiot. Mais l'officier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il pris la photo délicatement et demanda :

-Il habite à Stockholm ?

-En Suède.

L'homme derrière le comptoir haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un gros placard en bois. Il y chercha un carton et une fois trouvé, il le ramena sur le comptoir avec la photo.

-Voilà les archives des habitants de Stockholm des vingt dernière années, lettre C. ils n'y sont pas tous répertoriés, mais vous avez…Disons trente pour cent de chance de le trouver.

Pour Gojyo, c'était déjà énorme. Il remercia le policier et emmena le carton sur une table voisine, où déjà quelques personnes consultaient les archives.

Il ouvrit le carton poussiéreux, et se plongea dans ses recherches.

À suivre…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour retrouver un ami…

Bon, le flip-flop de l'histoire de l'avion pris depuis le Canada, c'est parce que en cours d'anglais, après avoir posté le premier chapitre, j'ai appris que les USA avaient des fiches de passagers. Mais pas le Canada. Et j'ai eu la flemme d'éditer.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Uppsala est une ville située à peu près vers le Golfe de Botnie, à l'Est, au Nord de Stockholm.

Déserteur

Partie 3

Dans une petite maison chaleureuse à une heure à pieds d'Uppsala, à l'écart des pavillons bourgeois, un homme était assis sur son canapé en train de lire.

L'aiguille de l'horloge avoisinait les minuits mais il ne semblait pas réellement fatigué, si ce n'est sa stature fragile que l'on pouvait deviner sous ses vêtements de nuit et un gros châle épais à frange posé sur ses épaules.

La nuit était noire d'encre à cause de l'hiver et des derniers jours de mauvais temps. Plongé dans son livre, il ignorait les sifflements du vent qui frappait les vitres.

En revanche, son oreille capta un bruit inconnu. À force de vivre en pleine campagne, ou presque, il s'était habitué à n'importe quel craquement naturel de sa maison ou de l'extérieur. Mais ce craquement-là, il avait été provoqué par quelqu'un marchant sur le perron de bois.

Très doucement, il posa son livre sur le coussin à côté de lui et se pencha vers le guéridon à tiroir entre la cheminée et le canapé. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un revolver à barillet. Il arma le chien et se leva, se mouvant silencieusement vers la porte, ses pieds légers et diaphanes ne faisant même pas craquer le parquet. Il se coula contre la porte et pressa sa joue contre la vitre froide pour essayer de voir à l'extérieur.

Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un. Une grande ombre, courbée, s'avançait lentement et à pas lourd vers la porte, rasant les murs de la véranda.

Le jeune homme se recula dans l'ombre de l'entrée et tandis le bras, maintenant son adversaire s'il en était à distance tandis que de l'autre main, il tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte.

Il l'ouvrit d'un coup brusque, juste au moment où l'inconnu s'y appuyait. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le tapis du vestibule, avec un bruit peu gracieux d'air expulsé des poumons.

Il semblait exténué. Des marques sombres salissait son visage crispé et un sac de voyage pendait de son dos.

Le jeune homme se pencha et sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Il n'avait vu dans sa vie qu'une seule fois cette couleur de cheveux.

« …Go…Gojyo ? »

Le roux ouvrit difficilement les yeux et un sourire ourla ses lèvres gercées.

« Salut, Hakkai… Ça faisait un bail… » Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

°°°°

Quand Gojyo rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un grand lit chaud et épais, enfoui sous une empilade de couettes toutes plus chaudes les unes que les autres. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses membres ankylosés, alors il en déduisit qu'il avait dû dormir plusieurs jours.

Il tourna la tête et se redressa lentement, repoussant petit à petit ses couvertures. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une petite chambre cosy et chaude, les murs étaient peints à la chaux et les moulures étaient en bois. Un guéridon carré était posé à droite du lit et une lampe, ainsi que quelques livres et une paire de lunette.

Gojyo se souvint que Hakkai devait porter des lunettes lorsqu'il lisait.

Hakkai.

Gojyo se redressa si brusquement que son dos ensommeillé émit un craquement sonore. Il grimaça et rejeta les couettes de ses jambes. Il portait un pyjama bleu foncé à revers blanc, propre et sec. Il posa les pieds par terre, sur un tapis épais à motif orientaux qui servait de descente de lit.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit avec application et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

La chambre donnait sur un couloir qui partait à gauche et à droite, un long tapis en traçant le milieu. Il y avait une porte en face de lui, une autre à sa droite et une tout au bout du couloir. À gauche, le couloir finissait sur un escalier qui descendait, une lucarne ronde dans le mur porteur l'éclairant de la vive lumière de midi.

Gojyo sortit entièrement de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il marchait discrètement, comme pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il descendit à pas lents l'escalier, une main sur la rambarde de bois sombre. En bas de la dernière marche, il y avait l'entrée. À droite une porte qui menait à ce qui ressemblait à une salle à manger et une cuisine et à gauche, une autre porte, qui elle, menait au salon.

Et il était là.

Assis dans un lourd canapé bordeaux, enroulé dans un épais châle beige tissé à frange, une autre paire de lunette sur le nez (Gojyo en déduisit qu'il devait en avoir plusieurs dans la maison, au cas où il en oublierait une quelque part. Il aimait tellement les livres) et plongé dans un gros volume relié en cuir vert. Il était légèrement penché en avant, ses jambes étaient repliées sur le côté, sur le canapé. Il avait des chaussettes noires, des chaussons étaient posés au-devant du canapé.

Gojyo s'avança doucement, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hakkai s'était embelli. Beaucoup embelli. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et souples, retombaient lourdement sur son front, d'un beau brun foncé. Ils cachaient partiellement ses yeux. Ses yeux. Gojyo se souvenait avoir rêvé de ces yeux, une nuit où il était encore enfant. Ces deux grands yeux vert émeraude qui le fixaient intensément, un sourire profondément enfoui en eux. Son profil était délicat, sa peau blanche, ses mains fines et agiles.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait fragile. Sa stature était encore plus frêle que dans ses souvenirs et son épiderme avait quelque chose de fantomatique. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se déchirer à tout moment.

Une latte de parquet grinça sous le pied de Gojyo et Hakkai leva la tête. Il la tourna vers la porte et en apercevant Gojyo, un sourire illumina son visage.

Gojyo n'avait pas oublié ce sourire.

C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

°°°°

Hakkai sentit un mouvement à sa droite. Il leva la tête et la tourna.

Il était là. Appuyé contre le chambranle de bois, les bras croisés, et le regardait avec un fin sourire. Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Gojyo était devenu un très bel homme. Grand, fort et de stature puissante, son attitude avait quelque chose de félin. Il avait les cheveux plus court enfant, et Hakkai avait été presque surpris de voir qu'il les avait laissé pousser aussi longs. Ses yeux étaient profonds et exotiques. Envoûtants.

Il sourit à son tour. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Gojyo se décolla du mur et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans savoir quoi dire. Que dire après autant de temps séparés ? par où commencer, sans omettre le moindre détail ?

Finalement, Hakkai ferma son livre et retira ses lunettes. Il les posa sur le guéridon à côté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux, en pressant légèrement.

Gojyo le serra dans ses bras.

Il sentit que Hakkai avait sursauté à ce contact, apparemment surpris de l'effusion d'amitié de son ancien compagnon de jeu. Il sourit dans les mèches rousses.

« Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-il en se décollant des bras de Gojyo. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Toi aussi, même si j'avais presque oublié nos jours d'enfance passés ensemble.

Hakkai fit semblant de faire la moue.

-Je vois que je compte énormément pour toi.

Gojyo se mit à rire.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Observa-t-il avec une lueur riante dans les yeux. Hakkai secoua la tête.

-Toi non plus.

Ils se fixèrent de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que Gojyo se souvienne du motif de sa venu. Son sourire s'estompa. Hakkai fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hakkai… Je dois te demander une faveur…

-Oui ?

-Je… Voilà, je me suis fait enrôlé pour la guerre du Vietnam, mais j'ai déserté…Je suis venu ici pour te demander de m'héberger…Jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent, au moins…

Hakkai le regarda longuement, de la façon dont il pourrait regarder un enfant en faute. Il sembla réfléchir puis ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Comment as-tu su que j'avais déménagé en Suède ? Nous n'avions pas gardé le contact.

-Tu te souviens de Gokû Son ?

-Oui, très bien. C'était un voisin très sympathique. Tu le connais ?

-C'était mon voisin de chambrée.

-Oh. Comment va-t-il ?

Gojyo dû se lécher les lèvres pour les humidifier.

-Il est parti au front.

-Oh. Répéta Hakkai, en levant une main vers sa bouche.

Il y eu un silence lourd, pendant lequel Gojyo baissa la tête.

-Si tu veux me jeter dehors pour manque de respect à la patrie, tu as le droit… Marmonna-t-il en se tordant les mains. Hakkai secoua de nouveau la tête, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir.

-Je ne vais pas faire ça. Moi-même je ne suis pas à la caserne, alors de quel droit ?

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne t'ont pas appelé sous les drapeaux ? Tu t'es fait naturalisé Suédois ?

-Non. Je suis toujours citoyen américain, officiellement. Mais…

Silence. Hakkai détourna les yeux.

-Je suis de constitution trop fragile.

Gojyo fixa le profil fin qu'il distinguait à contre jour.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je n'ai pas une très bonne santé. On m'a demandé de me présenter au bureau de recrutement, mais j'ai été refusé. Non pas que ça m'ait peiné, soit dit en passant.

Gojyo continuait de le fixer, et Hakkai continuait de fixer le mur en face de lui.

-Tu es malade ?

-Pas vraiment… En fait, je fais souvent des crises d'asthme et d'hyperventilation. Et je tombe régulièrement malade, ne serait-ce que des rhumes…

Gojyo haussa les sourcils, inquiet.

-À vrai dire, ajouta Hakkai, je ne suis même pas sûr de vivre très longtemps… Pas au-delà de 65 ans, j'en ai peur…

Gojyo déglutit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui, à ce contact, tourna la tête pour le regarder de nouveau.

-Hey… Ne parlons pas de trucs comme ça le jour de nos retrouvailles, ok ? Chuchota-t-il.

Hakkai eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Il posa sa main sur celle du roux.

-Dis moi juste ce que je dois faire si jamais tu commences à hyperventiler où je ne sais quoi… » Dit Gojyo avec un léger rire jaune. Hakkai eut le même rire et hocha la tête.

°°°°

Hakkai avait préparé la chambre d'ami pour Gojyo après lui avoir fait visiter la maison, montrer comment marchaient les robinets, où était rangée la nourriture dans la cuisine, et autre.

La maison avait un étage et un petit grenier. À l'étage, il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain et un bureau, par lequel on accédait à l'escalier qui menait au grenier. En bas, il y avait le salon et la salle à manger, avec une cuisine américaine. Gojyo aimait bien cette maison. Malgré le froid dehors, elle était toujours chaude, en raison de la fragilité d'Hakkai. Et malgré l'ambiance surchauffée, ce dernier se déplaçait toujours avec son gros châle sur les épaules.

Debout devant son lit, Gojyo défaisait son sac de voyage, rangeant les vêtements dans la commode destinée à cet usage. Hakkai était descendu préparer le déjeuner, promettant un copieux repas pour rassasier correctement Gojyo qui avait mal mangé pendant plusieurs jours.

Le roux, après avoir terminé de ranger ses affaires, alla se laver le visage dans la salle de bain et se raser la barbe de trois jours qui avait commencé à poindre. Au moment même où il sortait de la salle de bain, la voix d'Hakkai l'appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée pour venir manger. Gojyo alla poser ses affaires de toilette dans la chambre et descendit.

Il mangea avec appétit la côte de bœuf saignante que lui avait préparé son ami, sous l'œil attentif et brillant de ce dernier.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, vraiment. Dit-il en débarrassant la vaisselle. Gojyo leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Hakkai hocha la tête et expliqua :

-Il est toujours plus plaisant de savoir un de ses amis en sécurité en temps de guerre.

Gojyo rebaissa les yeux.

Il espérait juste que Gokû aille bien.

À suivre…

Je sais, la fin de ca chapitre est bizarre, mais hey, déjà 4 pages word !


	4. Chapter 4

Déserteur

Partie 4

Gojyo étouffait.

La chaleur de la maison semblait augmenter pendant la nuit, et son pyjama lui collait à la peau. Il repoussa les couvertures au pied du lit et soupira de soulagement en sentant le courant d'air qui le parcourut, frais par rapport à la fournaise qu'était son lit.

Il s'assit sur le matelas et regarda son réveil. Il indiquait quatre heures dix du matin.

Il entamait son septième jour chez Hakkai.

Voilà une semaine qu'il vivait chez son ami qui lui avait accordé l'hébergement en attendant que la guerre se lasse.

Toute une longue semaine passée à jouer aux cartes, parlé des années passées, se remémorer les souvenirs communs…

Toute une semaine où Gojyo n'avait cessé de sentir son cœur battre pour son ami. L'affection qu'il lui portait était si forte que parfois, il le serrait contre lui en riant, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Hakkai. Doux, gentil, calme et intelligent Hakkai.

Gojyo se rallongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond.

Beau Hakkai qui commençait à hanter ses rêves…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre de façon insistante. Il roula sur le ventre et enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller.

Il voyait Hakkai, sa longue silhouette gracieuse marchant dans un champ de blé à l'âge de dix ans, le précédant en riant et l'appelant, lui tendant la main pour qu'il se dépêche. C'était un jour d'été, le soir, et ils passaient les vacances dans la ferme du grand-père de Gojyo, avec les cousins et les parents. Ils traversaient le champ tous les deux, échappant un peu à l'activité grouillante de la ferme pour êtres un peu seuls. Ils avaient finalement trouvé une rivière avec une petite cascade, où ils s'étaient déshabillés (Gojyo avait dû traîner Hakkai pour l'obliger à faire de même) et s'étaient baignés dans l'eau froide. Le corps d'Hakkai, nu et ruisselant, plaqué à un rocher pour ne pas être emporté par le courant.

Hakkai, plus grand, environ quinze ans, lui souriant debout à côté de la voiture où il était assis, prêt à partir pour la ville de Washington. Hakkai avait un sourire triste et ses longues mains blanches qu'il avait toujours eu étaient posée à plat le long de la porte. Et la voiture qui s'éloigne. Hakkai qui court à côté pour essayer de rester le plus près possible le plus longtemps possible de son ami. Puis abandonnant, sa mauvaise endurance prenant le dessus. Gojyo se souvint qu'il avait pleuré sur la banquette arrière, ce jour-là.

Le corps d'Hakkai. Long, mince, blanc et nacré.

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, Gojyo, les yeux mi-clos et le nez dans l'oreiller, commença à imaginer son ami dans des positions de plus en plus érotiques.

Allongé sur le lit, les draps glissant le long de sa peau, ses mains douces et agiles courant le long du torse musclé du roux, infiniment plus fort et bronzé que celui de son ami, ses lèvres fines, presque trop, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou. Gojyo était sûr qu'il devait être extrêmement doux lors d'un rapport sexuel.

La main du roux glissa le long de sa taille, et il roula sur le dos afin de toucher l'érection naissante dans son pantalon. Il soupira et chassa quelques cheveux qui collaient à ses tempes. Un bras calé sous la tête et l'autre le long du corps, sa main frôlant son sexe, il ferma complètement les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Un seul contact peau contre peau de ses doigts contre la peau sensible de son entrejambe suffit à le ramener à la réalité. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa, retirant sa main de son pantalon. La respiration saccadée, il se frotta le visage et soupira de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… » Marmonna-t-il en posant ses pieds par terre.

Il se leva en silence et se déplaça comme un fantôme vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et sortit sur le palier, remonta le couloir en direction de la chambre du brun.

La porte n'était pas fermée, elle baillait, laissant apercevoir un bout de la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami.

Le roux poussa délicatement la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans grincer, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu craindre. Il entra dans la chambre sans refermer la porte derrière lui, et se glissa jusqu'au pied du lit.

Il dormait sur le dos, dans une position détendue et offerte, quelque chose qui rappelait à Gojyo les tableaux de nymphes qu'il avait vu dans les livres d'art d'Hakkai.

Choses surprenante, il dormait nu. Alors qu'il passait ses journées toujours emmitouflé car frileux, la nuit, il se découvrait entièrement. Même le drap ne recouvrait pas intégralement son corps. Gojyo resta un long moment à l'observer, à regarder le calme mouvement de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait en rythme avec sa respiration, à admirer le scintillement de sa peau à la lumière de la lune qui rentrait à flot par la fenêtre.

Gojyo fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du matelas, à droite d'Hakkai. Celui-ci bougea légèrement la tête, mais rien d'autre. Gojyo l'observa encore plusieurs minutes, détaillant le visage taillé avec finesse, comme celui d'un ange.

Gojyo leva la main et effleura la peau de la joue de son ami. Elle était douce et chaude, comme une pêche. Le roux sourit et se pencha vers le faciès de son compagnon, ses lèvres effleurant tout justes celles de ce dernier.

Gojyo passa doucement ses doigts le long de cette bouche qui s'entrouvrit sous le contact. Le roux ferma les yeux et se pencha un peu plus, déposant avec le maximum de douceur dont il était capable pour presser légèrement ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Un gémissement échappa de la gorge de celui-ci et Gojyo se redressa brutalement, sans se lever du lit néanmoins. Les paupières d'Hakkai papillonnèrent un peu avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Les yeux verts se concentrèrent d'abords sur le plafond, puis, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul et que son réveil avait une cause bien précise, il tourna la tête vers Gojyo.

Il ne bougea pas et fixa le roux longuement, tandis que celui-ci, toujours assis sur le bord du lit, lui rendait la pareille.

Finalement, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres que Gojyo venait d'embrasser.

« Tu as du mal à dormir, Gojyo ?

-Mh… Il fait la température d'un four, ici.

-Ah, désolé. Je suis très frileux alors j'ai tendance à monter les radiateurs de temps en temps. Veux-tu que je les baisse ?

-Non, ça ira.

Hakkai hocha la tête, et ne fit pas un seul geste pour couvrir sa nudité, et ne demanda rien à propos du baiser. Il se contenta de sourire.

Gojyo, en baissant un peu les yeux, voyait que la cage thoracique de son ami, en plus d'être étroite et fragile -Les côtes ressortaient- tremblait des battements de son cœur, vifs et accélérés. Il regarda de nouveau le brun et demanda :

-Ca ne te gêne pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Ce que je viens de faire.

Hakkai serra les lèvres et sembla réfléchir à la réponse adéquate. Finalement, il plissa gentiment les yeux et murmura en levant une main qui alla se perdre dans les mèches rousses :

-Je crois que j'attendais cela depuis longtemps… Presque depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, en fait.

Gojyo sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha encore une fois, très lentement, laissant le temps à Hakkai de se dérober si jamais il le voulait.

Cette fois, les lèvres étaient entrouvertes et humides, chaudes et répondantes. Le baiser fut lent, tendre et réchauffa l'âme de Gojyo comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été réchauffée. Il s'était toujours senti glacé. Les doigts d'Hakkai s'étaient refermés sur les cheveux rouges, sans pour autant tirer. Son autre main était toujours sur l'oreiller, entre sa tête et la main de Gojyo qui s'était appuyé pour garder l'équilibre.

Finalement, le roux dû se redresser pour reprendre sa respiration, et il baissa les yeux sur Hakkai. Celui-ci respirait vite, ses yeux étaient restés fermés. Au bout d'un moment, il les rouvrit, et ils se contemplèrent longuement.

Gojyo traça la ligne de la bouche du brun de ses doigts et il murmura, très, très bas :

-Moi aussi je le voulais depuis longtemps… Mais je crois que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Hakkai hocha la tête avec un doux sourire, lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Sa main quitta les cheveux de son ami et se reposa sur le drap à côté de lui.

Gojyo le regarda encore un peu, silencieux. Puis doucement, il s'allongea à côté du brun, qui se poussa afin de lui laisser un peu de place.

Gojyo était sur le côté droit, la main du même côté sous la tête, regardant Hakkai qui était toujours sur le dos, seul son visage avait bougé pour se tourner vers l'autre homme.

Gojyo posa son bras gauche sur le ventre nu de l'autre et il ferma les yeux. Hakkai se tourna et se cala contre lui, se nichant entre ses bras.

Ses gestes étaient à l'image de sa personne : lents, précautionneux, doux et gentils. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dos de Gojyo lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, comme s'il osait à peine le toucher. Gojyo soupira et rouvrit les yeux, souriant doucement à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci le lui rendit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Hakkai enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami, inspirant profondément l'odeur musquée de sa transpiration et sa propre odeur. Gojyo lui caressa les cheveux, sans trop serrer la silhouette mince entre ses bras. Il avait tellement peur de le briser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, doux, calmes, presque sans passion, malgré leurs sexes qui commençaient à se faire sentir entre leurs ventres, se réveillant au contact de touchers sensuels.

Gojyo relâcha le visage du brun et le fit très doucement allonger, passant au-dessus de lui. Les mains d'Hakkai étaient moites contre sa peau et ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause des baisers échangés et tout cela plaisait beaucoup à Gojyo.

Ils firent l'amour si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne faisaient que de se serrer dans les bras. Gojyo ne voulait pas brusquer le fragile jeune homme sous lui, qui tremblait avec force à chaque fois que le roux allait en lui. Le déserteur osait à peine le toucher, de peur de le briser comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il avait peur aussi de déclencher une crise d'asthme ou d'hyperventilation s'il allait trop brusquement.

Hakkai laissant échapper un faible couinement étranglé lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, et Gojyo le suivit dans la seconde, émettant un râle dans le cou rougit du brun.

Ils ne bougèrent pas après l'acte, restant emmêlés et essoufflés. Puis Gojyo s'endormit avant Hakkai, les bras passés autour de sa taille et le nez dans sa nuque. Hakkai lui caressa longuement les bras du bout des doigts avant de s'endormir à son tour.

°°°°

Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil perça les rideaux, Gojyo ouvrit les paupières après un sommeil sans rêve. Il se frotta les paupières avec un soupir et se redressa dans le lit, les couvertures révélant sa nudité. Il regarda à ses côtés, et vit que Hakkai n'était plus là. Il soupira de nouveau et un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres.

Il se pencha, ramassa son bas de pyjama et l'enfila d'un geste souple, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et de sortir sur le palier.

Le matin ne devait pas être si loin déjà, car l'odeur des toasts et du café planait dans l'air. Gojyo prit une grande inspiration et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il était là, appuyé sur le plan de travail, penché en avant pour aller chercher le beurre de cacahuète dans le placard, qui semblait vouloir rester sur son étagère. Gojyo se glissa derrière lui sans bruit, et tendit le bras afin d'attraper le pot récalcitrant, faisant sursauter le brun, qui avait retrouvé ses couches de vêtements superposés. Il tourna la tête et sourit tandis que Gojyo lui glissait le pot entre les mains, détournant les yeux. Le roux n'était pas sûre de vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Mais le doux baiser que déposa Hakkai sur sa joue chassa ses doutes et ses craintes. Son regard se planta dans celui si vert de son vis-à-vis. Non, pas vis-à-vis. Amant. Il sourit et ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans le cou mince du brun, afin de l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser correctement sur la bouche. Le brun soupira de bien-être contre lui et ferma les yeux, juste avant que l'autre homme ne le relâche. Il rouvrit les paupières et dit avec un doux sourire : « J'ai fais des toasts.

-Hm-mh.

-Voudras-tu autre chose ?

-Non. Répondit Gojyo tout en s'éloignant du brun vers la table. Il s'assit et posa son menton dans sa main, fixant le corps souple de son compagnon bouger dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier vint enfin s'asseoir à table avec les assiettes de toaste et des tasses de café. Il en tendit une de chaque au roux et pris les siennes devant lui. Tandis qu'il attaquait son petit déjeuner avec appétit, Gojyo continua de le contempler pour finalement murmurer :

-Quand la guerre sera finie…

Il vit les épaules d'Hakkai se crisper brusquement, et le brun garda les yeux baisser, sa mâchoire broyant les aliments avec beaucoup plus de lenteur. Gojyo continua :

-…Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire prendre… Même s'il n'y aura plus de raison d'être enrôlé, on pourrait toujours me sanctionner pour avoir fui…

-Oui… Ça ne va pas être une vie facile, Gojyo… Tu n'as pas pris une décision facile.

-Non. Mais je préfère fuir vivant que rester immobile le reste de l'éternité dans le même endroit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Tout à fait.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Hakkai refusait toujours de lever les yeux.

-Mais… D'un autre côté, si je reste terré au même endroit, un endroit sûr, je peux être sûr de ne pas me faire attraper…

Les yeux verts d'Hakkai se levèrent, brillants d'espoir. Gojyo baissa les siens.

-Hakkai… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que ta maison soit mon endroit sûr ?

Un long soupir de profond soulagement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du brun, ce qui fit lever les yeux du roux. Le brun souriait, une main posée sur le cœur. Sa respiration semblait l'aborieuse. Gojyo eut peur pendant quelque instant que son ami allait avoir besoin de ventoline, comme il lui avait expliqué, mais le souffle irrégulier du jeune homme se calma et redevint normal. Il regarda son amant assis en face de lui et murmura si bas que Gojyo cru avoir mal entendu :

-Bien sûr, Gojyo. Autant de temps que tu voudras.

Il le fixa bien en face, le visage très sérieux.

-Toute ta vie, si tu veux.

Gojyo ouvrit la bouche pour observer quelque chose, mais Hakkai le coupa :

-Même si notre histoire en tant que relation sentimentale ne dure pas. Tu resteras une personne chère à mon cœur, et pour rien au monde je ne jetterais dehors.

Il serra les lèvres après ces mots, le regard presque dur. Cela surprit Gojyo, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu autre chose que de la douceur sur ce visage. Puis un sourire vint se former sur sa bouche. Il se pencha en avant et pour la seconde fois de la matinée, ses doigts prirent place sur la nuque du brun.

-En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je crois au j'ai envie d'autre chose pour le petit-déjeuner.

Et après avoir embrassé le brun, il ajouta d'un demi-ton en dessous :

-De toi. »

À suivre…

Gnn, Gnnn, mal au doooos…. /Pleurs/


	5. Chapter 5

Déserteur

Partie 5

Les jours, les semaines passèrent…Nous étions en 1970 à présent, et le printemps commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Gojyo qui commençait à être malade de la neige.

«Il va falloir t'y habituer.» Avait observé Hakkai avec un sourire moqueur. Gojyo avait simplement grogné et donné un petit coup de pied dans le tapis.

Le roux s'accommodait de plus en plus de sa vie en Suède. Il sortait de temps en temps avec ou sans Hakkai pour se rendre en ville ou tout simplement pour se défouler, courant dans les champs enneigés pour évacuer le stress.

Parfois, des bouffées de panique le prenaient dans la nuit, où il se réveillait en sueur, persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits de bottes des MPs (1). Mais bientôt, les mains caressantes d'Hakkai et sa voix douce dans son oreille le calmaient, et il se rendormait avec le brun quasiment étouffé dans son étreinte.

Mais tout allait bien. 

Personne n'était venu le voir parce que considéré comme suspect, pas de visite ou de coup de téléphone alarmants non plus.

Jusqu'à ce jour de Mars.

Il faisait beau, et le soleil réchauffait peu à peu la froide ambiance hivernale qui subsidiait sur les campagnes suédoises. Hakkai et Gojyo avaient l'amour le matin même et rien ne présageait une mauvaise journée.

Et pourtant.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le brun, qui était assis dans le salon alors que Gojyo s'occupait à l'étage, se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Il se retrouva face à un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds très brillants, où le soleil semblait se refléter. Hakkai cligna des yeux et demanda:

-Vous désirez?

-Genjo Sanzo, des MPs. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Mr. Cho.

Tout en disant cela, il montra sa carte d'officier de police et Hakkai eut un brusque frisson en même temps qu'une envie lancinante de vomir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa respiration était difficile.

-Mr. Cho? Demanda Sanzo en se penchant légèrement en avant. Hakkai eut envie de dire que tout allait bien, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme de la police militaire venait le voir, mais il s'écroula soudainement à terre, la respiration désordonnée, accélérant sans cesse.

Ce fut le moment que Gojyo choisit pour descendre, alerté par le «Thump» qu'avait provoqué la chute d'Hakkai. En voyant le blond à la porte, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme l'inconnu du bus, et sa carte encore sortit, il faillit faire demi-tour et partir en courant. Mais la vision soudaine d'Hakkai à terre, agrippant sa poitrine, le rythme respiratoire beaucoup trop élevée pour la normale, il se précipita en avant.

À peine avait-il atteint le rez-de-chaussée qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le canon d'un revolver. Il déglutit et leva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-Sha Gojyo? Je vous somme de me suivre, pour non-aquittance de vos devoirs envers la patrie.

Une vague d'injustice déferla en Gojyo.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne respire pas correctement? S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur Hakkai, le revolver toujours pointé sur lui. Il redressa le brun contre lui et murmuraà toute allure, hors d'haleine :

-Hakkai, Hakkai…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fermés et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

-Il hyperventile. Fit la voix rauque de Sanzo au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux, reconnaissant pendant une seconde. Il savait quoi faire. Hakkai le lui avait dit.

Sans hésiter, il plaqua ses deux mains contre le nez et la bouche de son amant, le forçant ainsi à respirer le CO2 qu'il expirait.

Gojyo le supplia de rester avec lui, et le serra contre sa poitrine. Sanzo ne bougeait pas, debout à côté de lui, le tenant toujours en joue.

Finalement, la respiration d'Hakkai redevint normale, et il ouvrit les yeux. Gojyo retira ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, la peur qu'il venait de ressentir s'estompant peu à peu.

Il soupira, et serra encore une fois Hakkai contre lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule du roux et sursauta en se souvenant la raison de son malaise. Il tenta de se redresser et de protester, mais Gojyo le garda contre lui, le bâillonnant dans le tissu de sa chemise.

-Alors? Demanda Sanzo en tapotant du pied, l'air impatient.

Gojyo ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, et Hakkai se débattit encore.

-Permettez-moi juste d'aller l'allonger. Il faut qu'il se repose. Après je jure de vous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Murmura Gojyo, le nez dans les cheveux bruns d'Hakkai. Celui-ci poussa un long bruit étouffé et tenta de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Gojyo. 

Mais ce dernier était plus fort, et il souleva sans mal Hakkai dans ses bras, sans pour autant lui permettre de parler.

Le brun apparemment ne voulait pas se laisser faire et il donna des coups de pieds tant qu'il pu, ses poignets retenus contre le torse de Gojyo.

-Très bien, souffla Sanzo, exaspéré, et il ajouta, levant son arme: Mais je vous accompagne. Avancez.

Gojyo monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, comme on monte les marches de l'échafaud. Dans ses bras, Hakkai avait cessé de bouger, mais pleurait de façon évidente, d'énormes sanglots secouant sa cage thoracique trop maigre.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Sanzo resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que le roux allongeait son amant sur le lit, et s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Pour cela, il relâcha la bouche d'Hakkai qui en profita immédiatement.

-Gojyo, tu ne peux pas… Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

Gojyo lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et eut un sourire amer. 

-Tait-toi. Dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça. C'est ma charge. Je vais me rendre, et je vais exiger qu'on te laisse tranquille.

-Il reste complice d'un désertement, intervint Sanzo derrière eux. Gojyo le regarda par-dessus son épaule et grogna:

-Il est malade, faible et de constitution fragile. Foutez-lui la paix. 

Sanzo laissa échapper un «Tch» significatif et leva les yeux au plafond. Gojyo retourna son attention à Hakkai qui pleurait silencieusement à présent, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux carmins de son plus cher ami.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, et Hakkai se mordit les lèvres. Puis il posa son front contre celui du roux et ses larmes redoublèrent. Gojyo ferma les paupières pour empêcher les siennes de couleur. Il sentit la bouche d'Hakkai contre la sienne et répondit au baiser, à ce dernier baiser. Il prit entre ses mains le visage du brun et l'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir, le faisant gémir contre lui.

Derrière lui, Sanzo poussa un soupir excédé.

Finalement, Gojyo se leva, s'arracha avec difficulté des bras d'Hakkai qui tentait de le retenir contre lui. Le brun resta prostré sur le lit alors que son amant s'éloignait vers la porte, attrapant sa veste au passage. Sanzo le suivit du regard et hocha la tête. Il fit passer Gojyo devant lui et le fit descendre l'escalier.

Dehors, le soleil chauffait doucement la terrasse en bois et le roux du se protéger les yeux de sa lumière trop vive. Une voiture attendait devant la maison, et Sanzo lui fit signe de monter. Le roux obtempéra et se glissa dans le véhicule, l'air morne et sans vie. Le blond lui mit les menottes aux poignets, claqua la portière et monta à l'avant, derrière le volant.

Juste avant que la voiture ne démarre, Gojyo vit que Hakkai était descendu et le regardait depuis le seuil, le visage ravagé et les mains crispées contre sa poitrine.

Gojyo eut un douloureux goût de déjà-vu.

Et soudain, Hakkai n'était plus dans son champ de vision, la voiture avait tourné et s'éloignait en direction du poste de police dans le centre-ville. Il se tordit le cou pour le voir le plus longtemps possible, mais Sanzo roulait vite, et la maison devenait de plus en plus vite un point blanc et bleu pâle.

Ça y était. Ce qu'il avait le plus craint pendant ces derniers jours était arrivé: il avait été retrouvé et pire, séparé d'Hakkai, avec qui la relation commençait tout juste à devenir vraiment sérieuse.

Gojyo détourna les yeux de la lunette arrière et fixa le blond dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci le regardait en retour, une lueur de pitié dans le regard.

Soudain, sa voix rauque s'éleva:

-Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, vous savez. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche, que des gens désertent. Mais c'est mon devoir.

Gojyo grinça des dents.

-Vous demander de faire une exception serait trop, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard violet qui le fixait dans la vitre se teinta de tristesse.

-Effectivement.»

Et ses yeux retournèrent sur la route devant lui.

À suivre…

(1) Littéralement «Military Police», la police militaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Déserteur 

Partie 6

La cellule du commissariat de la ville d'Uppsala était petite, froide, et nauséabonde. Mais ce n'était qu'une étape avant d'être envoyé à DC devant le juge, et plus tard (c'était assuré), une belle, grande, et glaciale cellule.

Gojyo alternait entre tourner en rond et rester étendu sur la couchette, aussi vif d'un mort.

Son visage s'était complètement éteint et même ses cheveux semblaient avoirs perdus de leur éclat. Il n'avait même pas le droit de visite. Il ne pouvait pas voir Hakkai.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait été arrêté par l'agent Genjo Sanzo et depuis, sa vie s'était réduite à ces quatre murs de briques grises et sales. Derrière les barreaux de la porte, le couloir qui desservait les deux autres cellules, actuellement inoccupées. Gojyo en était satisfait, car il n'aurait pas pu parler ou être en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hakkai à cette heure.

Sanzo était venu l'interroger, debout derrière les barreaux, scribouillant en pattes de mouche dans un bloc-notes. Gojyo avait répondu à toutes les questions, sans mentir. Il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Et depuis le début, il avait pris la résolution de se rendre si jamais il venait à se faire prendre.

Il faisait très froid le jour où il devait être transféré. Sanzo devait l'emmener en voiture à l'aéroport, où ils retrouveraient un agent afin de compléter l'escorte. Gojyo avait à peine écouté les indications. Il avait simplement demandé à la fin:

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir Mr. Cho avant de partir?

Sanzo l'avait longuement contemplé avant de répondre:

-Inutile. 

Et il avait tourné les talons sous les protestations de Gojyo. Le roux s'était alors assis à peine le sol, prostré contre la porte grillée. Et était resté là toute la nuit.

Le froid de cette journée s'infiltrait même dans le sol. Gojyo était debout et Sanzo entra dans le couloir, et s'arrêta devant la cellule du condamné. Il le regarda un temps, puis se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit entre deux barreaux de la porte. Il fit signe à Gojyo de se rapprocher, et le roux obtempéra.

Sanzo le regarda encore un peu, puis demanda:

-Vous l'aimez vraiment?

Gojyo n'eut même pas besoin de demander de qui parlait l'homme.

-Plus que tout. Répondit-il, les yeux très sérieux.

-Vous feriez tout pour retourner auprès de lui?

-Si je pouvais, oui. 

Il avait dit ça avec le plus de défaitisme possible et imaginable sur Terre. Sanzo le regarda encore un temps, puis pris la parole.

-Alors écoutez-moi bien, et ne m'interrompez pas. Il parlait vite et bas.

-Aujourd'hui, vous êtes transféré à DC pour votre jugement. Je vous accompagne à l'aéroport…

-Vous m'avez déjà dit ça.

-J'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre. Je vous accompagne à l'aéroport, mais pendant le chemin, la voiture tombe en panne, et vous profitez d'un instant d'inattention de ma part pour vous enfuir. Je vous interpelle, mais vous continuez de fuir. Je suis obligé de vous abattre. Vous mourrez sur le champ, et vous êtes enterré ici. Je rentre sur le territoire américain, et on vous oublie. Vous n'êtes qu'un déserteur qui a mal tourné de plus.

Gojyo le regard avec des yeux ronds dans le silence qui suivit. Finalement, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Pardon?

Sanzo agita une liasse de documents officiels derrière les barreaux.

-C'est ce qu'il a marqué dans le rapport, et ce que confirme l'officier de police en vigueur ce jour.

On aurait presque dit qu'il souriait.

Gojyo balbutia, mais le blond le coupa.

-Ne me remerciez pas, je déteste ça.

Il rangea ses documents et se décolla de la porte, appelant le gardien pour ouvrir la cellule. Gojyo était toujours immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. On lui passa les menottes dans cet état, et il fut conduit à l'extérieur. Le roux vit vaguement que l'officier qui avait confirmé la fausse version du rapport lui faisait un signe de tête avec un demi-sourire.

La voiture de Sanzo était là, et on l'installa dedans. Son cerveau ne digérait toujours pas l'information. Sanzo grimpa derrière le volant et lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro.

-Prêt? Demanda-t-il en mettant le contact. Gojyo hocha la tête tant bien que mal et la voiture démarra.

Une fois sur la route, une route déserte entourée de champs d'agriculture, le roux retrouva l'usage de sa langue.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Sanzo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis soudainement, il pila, projetant ainsi Gojyo en avant, et se tordit sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder le roux en face.

-Vous connaissiez Gokû Son, je crois. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Les yeux de Gojyo s'écarquillèrent.

-Gokû?... Oui, c'était… Mon voisin de chambre à la caserne.

La peur se faufila dans ses entrailles.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Les yeux tristes de Sanzo le fixèrent, mais il ne répondit pas à la question.

-J'étais son tuteur. Je l'avais adopté lorsqu'il avait treize ans. C'était pas facile, mais il s'en est sortit. Et alors qu'il venait d'avoir tout juste dix-huit and, on l'envoie à la guerre.

Gojyo déglutit. Il n'avait pas oublié que son ami était partit au front le même jour où il s'échappait de la caserne. Son estomac se noua.

-Et?

-Je tenais beaucoup à lui, Poursuivit Sanzo d'un ton bourru. Il détourna légèrement le regard, puis revint rapidement sur Gojyo.

-Il est dans le coma. Coma profond.

L'estomac de Gojyo tomba quelque part dans ses chaussettes. Il déglutit.

-Comment c'est arrivé?

-Éclat d'obus à la tête. Il a la tempe droite défigurée.

Gojyo baissa les yeux. Il avait envie de crier. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de s'allonger sur le sol et de mourir, là, tout de suite.

C'était trop injuste. 

Il releva les yeux et vit que Sanzo s'était retourné et avait recommencé à conduire.

-Si vous tenez à ce Hakkai autant que moi je tenais à Gokû, alors je n'ai pas envie de vous séparer. Franchement, un mec paumé en Suède… Même si quelqu'un découvre que vous êtes toujours vivant, la guerre sera finie d'ici là, et on passera l'éponge. J'y veillerais.

Gojyo le fixa dans le rétroviseur encore une fois.

-Merci.

Sanzo grommela mais ne répondit rien.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, Sanzo coupa le moteur. Il sortit du véhicule, et fit sortir à sa suite Gojyo. Il lui retira les menottes et tendit le bras perpendiculairement à un champ défriché:

-Par là tout droit, à deux kilomètres, il y a la maison de Cho Hakkai. Si vous courez vite, vous y serez avant la nuit. Expliquez-lui la magouille. Et dites-lui d'être discret, surtout lorsqu'il sort en ville.

Gojyo plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière grise de la fin d'après-midi. Puis il se tourna vers Sanzo et fit un bref signe de tête. Sanzo grogna encore puis hocha la tête à son tour.

-Hé, j'oubliais. Dit-il soudain alors que Gojyo s'éloignait d'un pas mal assuré. Il se retourna pour regarder le blond, appuyé contre la voiture et les mains dans les poches.

-Gokû disait dans une note qu'il voulait que vous disiez bonjour à Hakkai de sa part, si votre plan réussissait. Et qu'il était content que vous avoir connu, l'un comme l'autre.

Gojyo hocha la tête, l'estomac toujours aussi torturé.

-Ah, une dernière chose.

Le blond se décolla de la voiture et sortit une fiole de la poche, emplie d'un liquide rouge foncé.

-C'est du faux sang. 

Il rejoignit Gojyo dans le champ et versa le contenu de la fiole sur le sol, puis se redressa et sortit un Leica de son autre poche.

-Allongez-vous et faites le mort, la flaque prêt de votre tête. Ça confirmera le faux rapport.

Gojyo le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

-Si vous êtes pris, vous êtes mort, observa-t-il. Sanzo eu un sourire moqueur.

-Bien vu. Allongez-vous.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gojyo se relevait et essuyait avec un mouchoir le liquide rougeâtre qui collait à ses cheveux de la même couleur. Sanzo rangea ses affaires et tendit soudainement la main.

-En espérant ne jamais vous revoir. Dit-il avec un ricanement. Gojyo hocha la tête avec le même rire et serra la main du policier. Puis il se ravisa.

-Je viendrais sûrement voir… Gokû, à la fin de la guerre.

Sanzo le sonda de ses deux améthystes froides puis hocha la tête.

-Merci. Dit-il très bas. Gojyo hocha de nouveau la tête et tourna brusquement les talons, avant de s'élancer dans la direction de la maison d'Hakkai.

Ça y est. 

Il était libre.

Il allait revoir Hakkai.

À suivre…

Voilà, deux chapitres écrit le même soir! Yippe!


	7. Chapter 7

Déserteur

Déserteur

Partie 7

Hakkai n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de son canapé depuis une semaine.

Il avait tenté d'aller voir Gojyo au commissariat, mais on lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Alors il était rentré et s'était prostré contre le dossier du canapé du salon et n'en avait pas décollé, à part pour grignoter un peu de pain de temps en temps ou aller au toilette.

Ses larmes s'étaient asséché depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était ruminer les jours passés. Il aurait dû s'interposer. Il aurait dû tenter quelque chose. Mais à présent, c'était trop tard, et il avait perdu Gojyo au moment même où ses sentiments se renforçaient pour lui.

Ce jour-là, il faisait gris et le brun savait que c'était le jour de transfert du roux. Il aurait pu aller à l'entrée du commissariat, et il aurait pu le voir une dernière fois, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir endurer ça.

Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil commençait à descendre. Gojyo devait déjà être à l'aéroport, voire dans l'avion pour DC. Hakkai soupira et ravala ses larmes. Il pensait pourtant ne plus en avoir.

Il se leva et s'essuya les yeux, resserra son châle autour de ses épaules. Rien ne servait de se lamenter. Il n'était pas une fille. Il pourrait sûrement rendre visite à Gojyo, voire même aller s'installer dans la ville la plus proche de sa prison afin de le voir le plus souvent possible.

Ces aspects optimistes firent un peu plus briller la situation du brun. Il sourit tristement pour lui-même et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à manger correctement ce soir. Gojyo lui disait toujours qu'il était trop maigre.

_Tes côtes et tes hanches me rentrent dans la peau quand je te fais l'amour. Hé, c'est douloureux !_

Hakkai se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis il se secoua et entama une marche décidée vers la cuisine.

Quand on frappa à la porte. Hakkai sursauta violemment, et un flot de panique mélangé à de l'espoir le submergea. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer et aller à l'entrée. Il hésita avant d'ouvrir, puis tourna la poignée et ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup.

Gojyo était épuisé. Il avait couru pendant deux kilomètres sans s'arrêter, il avait faim, il avait soif, et son estomac se tordait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Gokû (donc à chaque pas qu'il faisait). Mais la perspective de revoir Hakkai, et de pouvoir vivre avec lui, lui donnait des ailes.

Il était enfin arrivé devant la maison, cette petite maison chaleureuse et accueillante, peinte en blanc et bleu. Il resta un moment debout immobile à deux mètre du perron, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal.

Puis il sauta les marches de la véranda d'un bond et alla frapper à la porte.

Il y eu d'abords un silence dans la maison, et Gojyo eut une brusque montée d'inquiétude. Comme le temps s'éternisait, il alla frapper une deuxième fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était là. Très pâle, et ressemblant à un fantôme.

Il avait encore maigri. Ses côtes étaient visibles sous sa chemise. Cela fit froncer les sourcils Gojyo qui ne cessait pourtant de lui dire de bien se nourrir. Mais très vite, son esprit se concentra sur autre chose.

Hakkai le regardait avec d'immenses yeux, ses iris entourés d'un fin cercle blanc. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa poitrine, tordant le tissu du châle au creux de sa main blanchie.

-Go…Gojyo ?!

Et le roux l'embrassa soudainement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il le pressa violement contre lui et introduit presque de force sa langue dans la bouche du brun qui poussa une sorte de sanglot.

Finalement, ils se desserrèrent, et Gojyo appuya son front contre celui de son amant, haletant. Hakkai n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui et sa respiration était laborieuse. Gojyo l'embrassa encore.

Jamais les lèvres d'Hakkai n'étaient aussi agréables et n'avait aussi bon goût. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille trop mince du brun et il se décolla de nouveau, souriant au jeune homme.

-Gojyo…Gojyo comment… Souffla Hakkai. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Gojyo l'avait fait taire de ses doigts.

-Compliqué. Disons que tous les flics ne sont pas des ordures indécrottables.

-Que… ?

-Laisse. Ordonna Gojyo en l'embrassant une troisième fois, passant sa jambe gauche entre les cuisses d'Hakkai. Les genoux de ce dernier se plièrent soudainement, et le déserteur dû retenir le brun contre lui pour qu'il s'effondre pas au sol.

-Gojyo, gémit Hakkai, oh, Gojyo… !

Le roux le souleva d'un geste ample, et le porta jusqu'au canapé, où il l'allongea en travers des coussins. Il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, plus tendrement. Les bras et les jambes du brun s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'autre homme et ce dernier sentit douloureusement les os saillants de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il se décolla d'Hakkai et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, après avoir repoussé les lourds pans du châle des deux côtés.

Une fois le vêtement ouvert, il l'écarta et observa le torse du brun.

Il avait beaucoup trop maigri. S'il ne se nourrissait pas mieux à partir de ce jour, il allait y rester dans peu de temps. Gojyo grogna et enfonça son visage contre la cage thoracique d'Hakkai.

-Tu dois manger correctement. Souffla-t-il sur la peau trop blanche à son goût, la faisait frissonner. Il leva les yeux vers Hakkai et lui fit un demi-sourire qui lui fut rendu. Le brun avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Oh, Hakkai… Murmura-t-il. Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas la peine…

-Mais… J'étais…J'étais si…

-Je sais. Mais je suis là. Inutile de pleurer. Allez.

Il tendit le bras et essuya les larmes du brun. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la mâchoire, son pouce caressant distraitement la joue de son amant. Celui-ci se calma peu à peu et se cala dans les bras du roux, soupirant.

Gojyo lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, mais encore plus de le serrer contre lui pour l'instant. Il ferma les yeux, et pressa le corps fragile du brun contre le sien. Il entendit un deuxième soupir.

Puis finalement :

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?…

Gojyo baissa mes yeux sur l'autre homme, et un silence presque pesant s'installa.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je reste. Chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda si Hakkai l'avait entendu.

Deux yeux verts se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Ils brillaient.

-Bien sûr. Reste. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Gojyo hocha la tête, et Hakkai reposa la sienne contre son épaule, refermant les yeux. Le roux fit de même et passa ses bras étroitement autour des épaules frêles.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position un peu bancale sur le canapé.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Gojyo se réveilla. Hakkai était enroulé à ses côtés, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Le roux écarta quelques cheveux de son front blanc et soupira.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Seule une étreinte l'avait consolé et réconforté. Il serra le brun contre lui et inspira dans ses cheveux foncés.

Mais à présent, il n'aurait rien eu contre une étreinte plus prononcée. Il sourit dans la masse souple brune et glissa ses mains contre la peau de son amant, sous sa chemise. Il grimaça d'abords en sentant le relief des côtes et des hanches, mais bientôt, la peau lisse du ventre le réconforta. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Hakkai et chuchota son prénom. Ce dernier bougea légèrement et papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux.

-Mmh… Gojyo ? Oh… Il avait dit ça comme s'il réalisait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Gojyo lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche, plus passionné et plus enfiévré que quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Les mains du brun se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules et il se laissa fondre dans le baiser, soupirant et gémissant doucement contre le roux.

Même si le canapé n'offrait pas une surface honorable pour faire l'amour, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient bougé. Gojyo fut un peu plus rude que d'habitude, haletant derrière Hakkai qu'il avait pris en cuillère. Le brun crispait ses mains squelettiques contre les hanches de son amant, les suivant dans leur mouvement. Gojyo avait finalement posé ses propres mains sur celles de l'autre homme et avait joui comme ça, presque immobile, plaqué au dos du brun et respirant avec difficulté. Hakkai n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre lorsque la main basanée du roux exerça un mouvement habile sur son sexe.

Lorsque l'aube pointa, Gojyo se retrouva seul sur le canapé. Il se redressa, le châle d'Hakkai qui avait servi à les recouvrir pendant la nuit tomba sur le parquet. Le roux se leva, inquiet de ne rien entendre dans la maison. Il enfila son caleçon et alla se planter en bas des escaliers, l'oreille tendue.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le son de quelqu'un qui vomissait.

En trois bonds, il était en haut des marches et courait à la salle de bain. Il était là, nu contre la cuvette, crachant à la fois de la bile et du sang. Son corps n'avait pas supporté le régime alimentaire imposé de la semaine passée et le faisait bien comprendre.

Gojyo fut près de lui en une seconde, retenant les mèches brunes humides de sueur en arrière. Il passa son autre bras autour des épaules de son amant et appuya son front contre sa tempe.

Hakkai repris sa respiration laborieusement, avant de se pencher encore une fois en avant et de vomir de nouveau.

Cette fois, il y avait beaucoup plus de sang que la fois précédente. Le roux resserra son emprise sur les épaules osseuses du brun et chuchota :

-Tu vois, tu vois… Je t'avais dit que te nourrir correctement.

-Gojyo… Je suis désolé… Sanglota Hakkai avec cette voix particulière qu'ont ceux qui sont malades.

Le déserteur secoua la tête et frotta distraitement le bras du brun tandis que celui-ci se penchait de nouveau.

Lorsque la crise fut passée, Hakkai se redressa, la souffle court. Gojyo le lâcha et se leva, rempli un verre d'eau du robinet et le tendit à son amant. Celui-ci l'accepta avec joie et le vida d'un trait.

-Maintenant, commença Gojyo d'un ton autoritaire, je vais appeler le médecin, il va te dire quoi faire pour te remettre sur pied, et je m'assurerais personnellement que tu le feras, c'est compris ?

Hakkai leva deux yeux verts humides vers lui et hocha doucement la tête, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. Il se leva lentement, et Gojyo l'aida à aller à la chambre pour se vêtir. Il fit de même et ils redescendirent.

Gojyo appela le médecin tandis que Hakkai se reposait dans un fauteuil.

-…Et n'y allez pas trop fort. Acheva le médecin, un homme aigri aux cheveux noirs. Il tendit une ordonnance à Gojyo et le regarda longuement avant de lâcher le papier. Assez longtemps pour que le roux ne se sente mal à l'aise.

Hakkai les regardait avec anxiété. Puis le docteur lâcha l'ordonnance et rangea ses affaires. Il se leva, et Gojyo le reconduisit à la porte en le payant et le remerciant. Le médecin hocha la tête et repartit dans une Ford blanche.

Gojyo retourna auprès d'Hakkai et lui caressa la joue.

-Je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner, et interdiction d'en laisser une miette, tu m'entends ? Grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le brun sourit et se leva à son tour, suivant son amant dans la pièce à vivre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, l'épaule contre le chambranle. Il regarda la haute silhouette de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus s'activer devant le plan de travail et il se mordit les lèvres.

Soudain, il tendit les bras, le châle glissa de ses épaules sur le carrelage et il entoura la taille du plus grand en enfonçant son visage dans son dos. Ce dernier se figea et tourna à demi la tête vers le brun, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Hakkai ?...

-J'ai voulu mourir. Fit la voix étouffée du brun depuis les plis de la chemise que portait Gojyo. Celui-ci, en entendant ces mots, se tourna complètement et entoura lui aussi de ses bras le corps de son amant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De mon état. Comme je savais que je n'allais jamais te revoir, j'ai voulu mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai négligé de manger sainement. Oh, Gojyo. Pardon. Je suis désolé.

Gojyo secoua la tête et embrassa le haut de la tête du brun.

-Je ne suis pas colère. Murmura-t-il en lui levant le menton. Il lui caressa une deuxième fois la joue et ajouta, sur le même ton : mais ne me refais plus jamais de coups pareils, tu m'entends ?

Hakkai hocha la tête.

-Je te le promet. »

À suivre…

YAY, L'INSPI REVIIIEEEENT ! ah, il traînait dans mes dossiers, ce pauvre chapitre !

Le prochain sera le dernier !


	8. Chapter 8

Déserteur

Déserteur

Epilogue

_Washington DC, 1976_

Gojyo se massa les tempes, déjà striées d'un début de ride et poussa un soupir angoissé. Hakkai, à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien se passer. Dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Gojyo hocha la tête, mais il n'était pas convaincu.

L'hôpital où ils se trouvaient puait l'éther et les murs des couloirs étaient peints d'une affreuse couleur beigeâtre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Hakkai exerça une gentille pression sur son épaule, et il se calma quelque peu.

Le brun s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui et murmura :

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur de le revoir. Surtout dans cet état.

Gojyo hocha la tête. Soudain, une infirmière se plaça devant eux et annonça :

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plait…

Ils se levèrent, et la suivirent le long du couloir jusqu'à une des portes des nombreuses chambres anonymes du bâtiment. Elle s'écarta et dit :

-C'est votre première visite ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle les observa. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et ajouta :

-Son tuteur ne devrait pas tarder. Il saura mieux vous expliquez que moi… L'attitude à adopter. Bonne journée.

Et elle remonta le couloir pour disparaître à l'angle. Les deux hommes la suivirent du regard, avant de se regarder de nouveau.

-Quand elle disait son tuteur, tu penses qu'elle voulait dire…

-Oui, je crois.

-Ah.

-Tout va bien se passer, Gojyo.

Le roux grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Ouais. Finit-il par dire. Hakkai sourit. Il leva la main et appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa.

Il était là.

Allongé dans un lit qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour lui, entouré et envahit de fils, de tubes, de perfusions et de machines qui bipaient régulièrement. Un tube sortait de sa gorge pour lui permettre de respirer, et ses bras ressemblait au dos d'un porc-épic. Sa tempe droite était méchamment amochée. Le tissu cicatriciel donnait à la peau un aspect lisse et rugueux à la fois, et l'endroit le plus touché était de couleur plus foncée, avec les bords très blancs. C'était atroce et fascinant à la fois. Il avait l'air d'avoir maigri. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent débordant de vie et de joie qui semblait vouloir avaler le monde, mais juste un malade étendu et décharné. Même Hakkai faisait meilleure figure que lui. Ses cheveux châtains s'étaient ternis et étaient emmêlés, dispersés sur l'oreiller.

Gojyo resta debout sur le seuil, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Hakkai se tenait respectueusement debout derrière, mais un gémissement lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait vu la silhouette de son ancien voisin.

Gokû.

Pauvre Gokû brisé par la guerre. Il avait à présent 26 ans, sans avoir pu profiter du laps de temps entre ses 18 et aujourd'hui.

Gojyo approcha lentement du lit et s'assit à côté, Hakkai faisant le tour et s'asseyant en face. La poitrine de Gokû se soulevait lentement et régulièrement.

Ils restèrent très silencieux et très immobiles pendant près d'un quart d'heure, fixant le visage défiguré du plus jeune.

-D'après les médecins, il restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte.

Lui aussi avait changé. Il avait vieilli, comme eux, et des cheveux blancs commençaient à se faire voir sur ses tempes. Ses traits étaient tirés d'angoisse et d'épuisement, et son visage laissait entendre qu'il était bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Il se rapprocha du lit à son tour, et se tourna vers Gojyo.

-Content de vous revoir en vie. Marmonna-t-il avec un bref signe de tête vers Hakkai pour le saluer, auquel le brun répondit. Gojyo déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Ouais… Moi aussi… Mr Sanzo.

Sanzo hocha la tête et prit la dernière chaise restante, se plaçant au pied du lit. Un nouveau silence s'installa, maladroit et embarrassé.

Gojyo leva les yeux sur Sanzo et l'étudia plus en détail, à quel point les années l'avait creusé et vieilli. Il pensait qu'il ne devait pas vraiment être en meilleur état. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Hakkai, qui avait remarquablement bien vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient toujours uniformément bruns et seules les pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche montraient ses 30 ans. Et Gojyo se regarda dans le miroir, situé dans le dos de son amant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant flamboyants, mais plus fatigués sur les racines et les tempes. Son visage semblait, au premier abord, toujours aussi jeune, mais quand on y regardait de plus près, on voyait le craquellement de l'âge sur sa peau brune.

Il porta les mains à son visage et se frotta les joues. Il vit, entre ses doigts, que Hakkai le regardait.

Il aimait toujours autant Hakkai, et savait qu'il l'aimerait pendant encore très longtemps, jusqu'au bout. Il avait juste peur de mourir après le brun. L'idée d'enterrer son amant était insupportable. C'était également certes très égoïste, mais Gojyo n'était pas une personne altruiste de nature, sauf dans le cas d'Hakkai, peut-être.

De son côté, Il savait que le brun l'aimait tout autant. Sa personne, frêle et pâle, toujours en sous poids malgré le régime alimentaire alourdi que lui avait imposé Gojyo il y a quelque années de cela afin de lui redonner figure humaine ; rayonnait de « je t'aime » lorsqu'il regardait le roux. Et ce dernier s'en trouvait toujours réconforté jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Ils avaient quitté la Suède il y avait quelques jours, afin de venir, éventuellement, récupérer des affaires de Gojyo (S'il en restait, et il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas) et voir Gokû à l'hôpital. Pour Gojyo, cela avait clair dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle dans la bouche de Sanzo. _Quand tout sera fini, j'irai le voir_. Il avait même secrètement espéré le retrouver réveillé, mais ses prières n'avaient manifestement pas été exaucées. De toute manière, il ne croyait plus en Dieu. Il ne croyait plus en rien, sauf en la vie tranquille qu'il vivait à présent dans la petit maison bleue et blanche dans la banlieue d'Uppsala.

Un craquement le fit revenir sur Terre. Il regarda du côté de Sanzo, et vit que celui-ci fixait si intensément Gokû qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage une mixture de diverse question et émotions. _Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Où me suis-je trompé dans son éducation ? Pourquoi est-ce un coma profond, définitif et non léger ? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ?_

Gojyo rabaissa les yeux, presque honteux de pouvoir lire aussi facilement dans la personne du policier.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, autour de ce pauvre gamin, à ressasser des pensées et des souvenirs (Pourtant peu nombreux dans le cas de Gojyo). Il en vint à se demander à quoi pouvait penser Hakkai. Sûrement aux années partagées en tant que voisins.

Le déserteur (car il sentait que c'était un fait qui vous collait à la peau une fois que vous l'aviez fait) laissa son esprit vagabonder sur plusieures questions ainsi, et quand sonna 18h, il trouva que le temps était passé très vite, et réalisa qu'ils avaient à peine parlés. Mais de toute façon, que dire ? Hakkai et lui repartaient en Suède le lendemain, et ils ne recroiseraient sûrement jamais Sanzo, ni Gokû.

Hakkai se leva doucement, et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre son amant. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, hésita, puis posa sa main délicate sur l'épaule de l'officier. Les épaules de ce dernier se raidirent sur le coup, puis se détendirent. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais Hakkai faisait passer énormément de choses par ce gestes, plus que s'ils s'étaient regardé ou parlé. Il le soutenait pour Gokû, il le remerciait pour le geste qu'il avait fait pour Gojyo plusieures années auparavant, et l'encourageait pour le futur.

Sanzo fit un léger mouvement de la tête, la laissant tomber en avant comme si elle était soudainement trop lourde à porter. Gojyo se leva à son tour et se rapprocha d'Hakkai. Celui-ci fixa la nuque de Sanzo quelques secondes avant d'enfiler son manteau, aidé par Gojyo. Puis le roux apposa juste une fraction de seconde le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule du blond et les retira aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sanzo hocha la tête.

_Merci._

Gojyo le regarda encore un temps, longue silhouette maigre prostrée devant un avenir déjà mort. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et se détourna, rejoignant Hakkai sur le pas de la porte.

Ils eurent un dernier regard pour Gokû, s'empreignirent une dernière fois du bruit régulier des appareils médicaux, et refermèrent la porte.

Fin

Vous êtes prête ? Un… Deux… Trois ! LA DANSE DE LA FIC FINIE ! YAY !

Hum. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai la gorge serrée. L'avenir n'est pas tout rose, ni pour Sanzo, ni pour les deux autres (La santé d'Hakkai n'étant pas très jouasse tout les jours)

Enfin, merci d'avoir lu, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
